yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Maddiman
is a Drain-attribute Boss Yo-kai. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. Biology Dr. Maddiman is a round humanoid Yo-kai with dark pink skin that has patches of light blue on it. He has no nose, a grey tongue, five square teeth, and five messy strands of dark grey hair. His heart is exposed and appears to be loosely stuck to his chest. It's partially blue, just like his skin, and is connected to an IV drip that is sometimes depicted as having another heart inside of it. He wears a white labcoat with a high collar, white slippers with red crosses on them, black pants, and an over-sized head mirror that seems to double as an eye, which is yellow in color. In his left hand he has three scalpels, which he uses as weapons. Dr. Maddiman has the ability to take a Yo-kai's heart away, causing them to become strange and attack allies. He may also take control of a Yo-kai's nerves and make them move where he wants them to while taking their heart away. Using those hearts, he is able to restore his own HP. He can also empty out a Yo-kai's Soul Meter, preventing them from using their Soultimate. Roughly 50 years before the start of the series, Dr. Maddiman was a human doctor. His given name is not known, but his family name was , and he was the director of the hospital sharing that name. After his son was born, he decided that to protect his family, he would take over the world. In order to achieve this goal, he planned to create "the ultimate Yo-kai", which he would call Amatera. During his research, he conducted many dangerous experiments on animals and humans alike, even on his own patients. Over time, he became so wrapped up in his work that he ended up neglecting his home life. Because of that, his relationship with his family slowly grew cold, and he frequently had trouble with his wife and son, the latter once extorting 30 dollars from him. By the time he realized his mistake and tried to make it up to them, his wife had already decided to leave him. With his family having moved to the USA, far away from him, his research was all he had left. Eventually, he did manage to create Amatera, but felt that there was no longer any purpose to it. Some time afterwards, he died. After his death, he became a Yo-kai, but not all of his memories of his human life remained. He resumed his work on Amatera, continuing to experiment on animals, humans, and Yo-kai. At some point after becoming a Yo-kai, he started working for Chairman McKraken, aiding him in his goal to conquer both the Yo-kai World and the human world. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Dr. Maddiman appears as the Boss Yo-kai of Chapter 10. After the player learns from Draggie that there is a bad Yo-kai at Nocturne Hospital, they decide to investigate. Once there, they're put through several health checks until they finally meet the hospital director, who appears to be a friendly human. However, after separating the player from Whisper, the director reveals himself to be Dr. Maddiman, who then attempts to cut out the player's heart, and a boss battle ensues. Upon being defeated, Dr. Maddiman calls out to his master, Chairman McKraken, giving the player the first hint of who is behind all the bad things that happened during the events of the game. Yo-kai Watch 2 Dr. Maddiman appears as an optional Boss Yo-kai. During the request "The Haunted Hospital", the player stumbles upon Dr. Maddiman's secret undergound laboratory and interrupts him during the completion of his creation Amatera, which he promptly renames to Hans Full, as it turned out differently than he expected. Out of curiosity, Whisper releases the unstable artificial Yo-kai, despite Dr. Maddiman's protests. Afraid of what might happen, Dr. Maddiman retreats. Later he can be found in the hospital's surgery room, lamenting the defeat of Hans Full. If the player chooses to talk to him, the request "The Price of the World" can be started. It's at this point that Dr. Maddiman tries to recall why he began his research in the first place, but fails to do so. Feeling pity for him, the player decides to help him by collecting the scattered pages of his old diary. Upon reading them, Dr. Maddiman remembers his life as a human, and the reason for his research, and thanks the player. However, he still attacks them, out of a desire to avenge Hans Full. Despite this, after being defeated again, he is actually overjoyed. Since he now remembers his life, he is determined to start his research all over again, only this time he says he will succeed and take over the world for sure. He then tells the player that he wishes to meet them again one day and disappears. Yo-kai Watch 3 Dr. Maddiman returns as a Boss Yo-kai of Hailey Anne's side of Chapter 5. His request to the detective agency is one of the key quests required to complete the chapter. He asks them to help him with an experiment of his, which turns out to be him desperately needing a can of Doctor Rapper to help him calm down before experimenting. After Hailey Anne and Usapyon fulfill this task, he asks the two to help him find his three Animal Experiment Yo-kai, which have escaped. Once the duo succeeds, he reveals that he plans to combine the Animal Experiment Yo-kai into a "brand new Yo-kai", causing Hailey Anne and Usapyon to distrust him. Usapyon, having been an experimental animal himself, gets especially angry at Dr. Maddiman, and their argument results in a boss battle. Afterwards Usapyon tells Dr. Maddiman about his past, and that Dr. Hughley would have never made him do something he wouldn't want to. Dr. Maddiman brought is to tears by this, and apologizes to the Animal Experiment Yo-kai for what he was about to do. He decides to release them into the sea, and asks Hailey Anne and Usapyon to take him there. Later in the chapter, his Animal Experiment Yo-kai are combined into the Yo-kaiju, causing him to panic and call Hailey Anne and Usapyon for help again. Luckily, the beast splits back up into the three turtle Yo-kai upon being defeated. After some convincing, Hailey Anne allows Dr. Maddiman to take the turtles back home again, if he promises to never consider combining them again. From that point on, Hailey Anne calls him by the nickname . In Chapter 8, Hailey Anne has to get Steve Jaws' Hammerheadhand that Dr. Maddiman borrowed from him. At first Hailey Anne suspects he might be doing something sinister with it, but to her relief it turns out he was only using it to smash rocks for the turtle's water tank. He happily hands over the item, and asks them to give Steve Jaws his regards. It's also shown that he has since given the turtles the names "Squirty", "Warty", and "Blaster", which he seems quite proud of. There are also two optional requests that feature Dr. Maddiman, which were originally added in the Japanese 3.0 version of the game. Game Data Movelist }}||unknown|Single Column|}} }}||unknown|Single enemy| Empties the opponent's Soul Meter}} }}||unknown|Self|Heals himself through the use of hearts surrounding him. Amount of HP depends on number of hearts.}} }}||unknown|Single enemy|Takes opponent's heart, making them become strange and attack their allies.}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Takes opponent's heart, making them become strange and attack their allies. Furthermore, it forces the opponent move to a different tile.}} }}||unknown|3 fields|Hits three fields with dangerous chemicals that inspirit on contact, causing HP to gradually decrease}} Etymology "Yaburekabure-inchō" is derived from with added as an honorific. "Dr. Maddiman" is derived from "madman", with the title "Doctor" added. Trivia *Dr. Maddiman is the only Boss Yo-kai that debuted in Yo-kai Watch who returned as a story boss in a later main game. *Dr. Maddiman working for McKraken is rather unusual, since Maddiman wanted to rule the world himself, rather than help someone do it. In other languages See also * Dr. Nogut fr:Dr. Jobard de:Dr. Kling Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai